The Incredible Tails
by SaturnNights
Summary: Miles Prower, once a peaceful scientist. But after an unfortunate incident, is now facing his greatest struggle. Trying to control this creature he has become and the inner rage that dwells within him.
1. The Incident

**Hey everyone. Well I had this idea laying around in the back of my mind and I figured it was time to write it. Taking my favorite Sonic character and one of my favorite Marvel heroes. Hope you'll like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

"With that being said gentleman, with a few more tests, we may very well see the future of the Mobian race." A young fox says, concluding his presentation.

"Dr. Prower, while your research is impressive, we still don't have enough evidence to support Mobian trials." One of the members of the board stated.

"Sir, if you just give me one week, I can prove that my theories are correct, with my research I've discovered a solution to enhance our health, increase our strength tenfold and improve on our species in every way, all I ask is for one test." Dr. Prower tried to negotiate.

"That's enough!" His superior shouted.

"Dr. Prower, while your intentions are good, it is far too dangerous, either you shut the project down or we will be forced to terminate you entirely." They threaten.

Dr. Prower glared before storming out of their office.

Miles Prower, a brilliant scientist, working on a way to further improve on the Mobian race through studies of chaos energy.

Emanating from an emerald of unknown origin, Miles had spent countless months on end analyzing its effects on Mobians and it's true potential.

Unfortunately for him, his funders did not agree to his methods, simply demanding that it be used for the most mundane tasks.

Now more than ever, he had to prove his life's work or be shut down.

 _"If they won't allow commencement of the Mobian trials, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." He reasoned._

* * *

Later that night.

The labs had been closed down for the night and the foundation had been deserted, save for the security guards.

Tails cleverly mapped out the perimeter and stealthily made his way to his lab.

He extracted the emerald from its casing, placing it in the containment chamber.

Tails fired up his equipment, quickly setting the amount of energy output on the machine before entering the chamber.

Unknown to him, an error had taken place, increasing the output.

Within seconds the emerald began the glow, its energy began to surround Tails, coming in contact with him.

Immediately the power began to overwhelm him, his attempts to move failing him as he collapses to the ground.

 **"Ahhhhhhh!"** He screams out in anguish.

Opening his eyes, the world around him starts to fade, being replaced by nothing but the color green.

Outside the guards overhearing the commotion, rushed to lab.

"What was that?" One of the guards said.

"I don't know man, but it-" He stops, being interrupted.

 **"Ahhhhhhh!"** The yelling grows deeper and more roar like.

The two back away in fear.

"Okay, come on, we trained for this, right?" He asks.

"Yeah." The other guard whimpers in a panic.

"Alright, we just break down the door and hope whatever's behind there doesn't eat Mobians." He says.

The other guard nods hesitantly.

"On the count of three, one, two, thr-"

 **Boom!**

A huge explosion knocks them both back as the door goes flying off the hinges.

A clenched fist remains in the doorway, larger than their heads.

"What the?" One of them says.

Pulling back, a large figure slowly makes it's way out, smashing the doorway to fit through.

Their gazes locked on it, barely able to make it out through the flames.

Then in a haze, it was gone.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I'm curious to see how this goes. Deciding on combining a new storyline with the Sonic world and some elements from the old TV series. Anyways, thank you for reading. See you next time and have an awesome day.**


	2. The Rage Inside

**Just wanted to thank you all for the support so far. With that said, let's get back to the action.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Screaming. The shrieks could pierce through the toughest barrier. The endless screaming and panic followed by the sound of gunshots and collision.

That's when the roar came, they backed away in fear and then...

 **Ghuahh!**

Miles awakes in shock, gasping for air, his heart pounding to the point he could hear it.

The aching pain in his body was growing the more he woke, picking himself off the ground, his bones cracked with each little movement made.

Miles winced, taking each one slowly and carefully.

His clothes were torn and his body covered in bruises.

He powered through the pain and began making his way to the road, taking the scenery in of his surroundings.

He had awoken in the woods outside of town, but in a strange occurrence a majority of the forest's trees had been knocked down and torn from the ground.

Once he found the main road, he flinched at the sight of a destroyed vehicle, crushed beyond repair, ripped apart in two.

* * *

Later.

Miles had made his way home, entering the bathroom to clean himself up.

Upon washing his face, as he looks up, looking at his reflection, to his horror finding a creature beyond belief.

The creature looks back at him, mimicking his movements, almost as if it's him, until the creatures expression turns to one of rage, it's arm breaking through the mirror, gripping Miles by his neck.

"Puny fox." The creature says before pulling him through the mirror.

 **Ring! Ring!**

He finds himself cowering against the wall, shielding himself with his arms as the phone ring breaks him out of his illusion.

He looks around to see his bathroom in tact.

Picking himself up, he looks to the mirror with caution and to his relief, all he sees himself.

Exiting the bathroom, he answers the phone, only to be shouted at.

"Prower! Where have you been?! I've been calling your residence for hours!" His superior ranted on the other end of the line.

"Sorry sir, rough night." Miles said, still wincing from his bruises.

"Get down here now or your terminated!" His superior ordered before hanging up.

Miles sighed, grabbing his equipment and heading out for his lab.

* * *

Chaos Energy Research Lab.

Upon returning to his lab, he was met with familiar destruction.

His chamber had been shattered, his research burned to ash and the emerald, once lively green shade now dulled and gray.

"A real shame isn't it?" A voice called out from behind him.

Tails turned to find someone he did not recognize.

"Can I help you?" Miles asks.

"I hope so, my name is Nack Weasel, I'm a reporter, are you Tails Prower?" Nack asks.

Miles chuckles at his childhood nickname.

"It's Miles Prower and yeah that would be me." He says.

"Mr. Prower your research is on chaos energy, correct?" Nack questions.

"That is correct." Tails states.

"Could you tell me, what was the cause of this destruction?" Nack continues.

Miles stops as his focus slips, resulting in fragmented memories flashing before his eyes.

"Dr. Prower?" Nack says curiously.

"Sorry, blacked out there for a second." Miles says, snapping out of it.

Nack takes down notes much to Miles' worry and slight annoyance.

"As I asked before, what caused the destruction of your lab?" Nack asks again.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't here when it happened." Miles said, his tone growing nervous.

Nack took notice of this and jotted down more notes.

"Do you think the wreckage done here is related to The Hulk?" Nack questions him further.

Miles raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"The what?" He says, unknowing.

"You aren't aware, are you?" Nack says, guiding Miles out to the hall.

Down the hall, Miles witnesses two officers questioning the labs security guards and a random family of hedgehogs.

"Yeah, he was huge, he destroyed the lab and broke down the door with a punch." One of the guards said.

"We saw him too, we were driving down the road and suddenly he just came crashing down in the middle of it, he was gigantic and his skin was green, he let out this awful roar, the roaring broke our windows, we got out of the car, my husband grabbed the gun from the trunk and shot at him, but the bullets just bounced right off, after that the monster grabbed the car and tore it apart." The hedgehog woman retold her story, her child clinging on to her.

The officers shrugged, they hadn't believed the idea of this Hulk, but they knew something was out there after all the damage it caused.

"So what happened after the car?" One of the officers asked.

"He ran off into the woods, he knocked a lot of the trees out I the ground, I'm sure you can track him down there." The hedgehog man said, still holding his gun, ready to take down that monster at a moments notice.

Miles upon hearing everything, started to grow ill at the idea that he might be responsible for all this.

"Dr. Prower?" Nack asks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasel, but I can't answer any of your questions." Miles says, immediately hurrying away.

Tails rushed to the bathroom stall, becoming sick as he heaved in air.

Moments later he exited the bathroom, only to be met by the last people he wanted to see, his superiors.

"Dr. Prower, thank you for coming, we have a matter of urgency to discuss with you." One of them said, guiding him back to the board room.

They all sat down, as images flashes against the wall.

"As we are all aware, last night we had an incident in one of our labs, namely yours, Dr. Prower." He says, pointing to Miles.

"Now recent reports have stated that some type of creature is responsible for the wreckage, the media is already having a field day with this one, once they learn he attacked on of our labs they'll dub us responsible for this absurdity." He continued.

"Dr. Prower, it has come to our attention that your research may be of use to us." He said.

"How so sir?" Tails asks.

"As you can see by our scales, when the alleged attack took place, there was an immense increase in chaos energy, we propose that your research may help us in studying this phenomenon and if this creature does exist, help in its capture for scientific research." He stated.

Miles has a sense of panic in the back of his mind, for unknown reasons, yet deep down he knew his instincts were trying to warn him if the impending danger.

He simply agrees and is dismissed.

Miles returns to his lab, grabbing the Chaos Emerald and returning home to conduct his research.

Miles lays the emerald in his bed, taking a seat and simply staring at it, wondering what events had occurred the previous night.

An idea hit him, taking a sample of his blood, he placed it under the microscope to find his cells had been altered dramatically.

They radiated energy in line with the emeralds.

In a way, they had been improved, just as he hoped his experiments would lead to.

However, soon enough, he would see the full extent of its abilities.

Soon enough the day gave way to the night.

Miles had decided to get some much needed rest.

However his sleep would be disturbed.

Outside two individuals began to argue.

Miles looked outside his window to see Rouge, his neighbor, arguing and trying to get away from her ex-boyfriend, Knuckles.

Miles sighed, closing the window and headed out to settle this.

"I told you to stay away from me." Rouge said, backstepping further and further.

"Come on babe, take me back, it'll be fun." Knuckles says smirking and chuckling, obviously out of it.

"She said to stay away." Miles told him.

Knuckles turns, looking at the fox before laughing.

"Or what?" Knuckles taunts.

Miles takes a step forward, throwing the first punch only for it to be caught by Knuckles.

Knuckles smirks and punches Miles in the gut, knocking the wind out of him before punching him in the face, knocking Miles to the ground.

Miles tries to pick himself back up but halfway, Knukcles winds up his kick and hits him in his side before throwing him threw the window.

Knuckles turns back to Rouge with a sick smile on his face.

"Now, where were we?" He says.

Rouge trembles, fearing the worst.

However unknown to them, Knuckles had made the biggest mistake of his life.

From inside, Tails had layed there in intense pain, his anger and frustration growing until finally…it was unleashed.


	3. The True Monster

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

"You ready babe, I've been waitin' a long time for this." Knuckles said, grinning at Rouge.

Rouge frantically shook her head no as Knuckles grabbed her by her wrists, pinning her to the ground.

Knuckles licked his lips in anticipation, savoring the sight of Rouge as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt…much." Knuckles whispered.

Rouge struggled to break free but stopped instantly as a large shadow fell upon them.

Confused by this, Knuckles turned only to be greeted by a large hand grabbing him by the throat.

He gasped for air before laying his sights on his own attacker.

If not for being breathless, Knuckles would've let out a scream at the creature snarling at him.

The creature threw him up into the air before catching him by the legs and beat him into the ground repeatedly, breaking the pavement in the process.

Knuckles groaned out in pain and upon hearing this, the creature chucked him clear across Rouge's home, into her backyard to a hard landing, his limbs numb from the assault.

The creature turned, looking straight at Rouge, who was unable to do anything.

His eyes slowly turned from raged to gentle like.

He approached her, helping her onto her feet.

"T-thank you." She stutters out to her protector.

The next thing she knew, he was running off into the night.

* * *

Morning.

The small neighborhood, once a quiet little area, now flooded with disturbance by the authorities' barricade and the press hounding at the scene for a pay check on what seemed to be a real life monster movie.

"Settle down, settle down." General Vector alerted.

The press grew silent, holding up their cameras and microphones for an official statement.

"As you are all aware recent reports have been coming in about this what you call Hulk, as of now there is clear evidence that this creature exists, however due to the circumstances I have appointed my best officers to a new task force who's purpose is the capture and execution of whatever this thing really is." The general stated.

"There will be a city wide curfew and night patrols will be taking place, I will now take questions at this time." The general finished.

"Sir, a recent sighting mentions that the creature seems to be bulletproof, what course of action will you take if this turns out to be true?" A reporter asks.

"Recently our forces have begun a partnership with Eggman industries, he has been developing highly advanced weapons, capable of eliminating the most dangerous threats, this so called Hulk will be no match." The general says.

"Sir, are there any theories as to where this thing came from?" Another reporter questions.

"Recently a local laboratory has been experimenting with chaos energy, we have reason to believe that the scientists in question are responsible, which is why as of this moment, they are being quarantined and questioned at their facility." The general reports.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Tails had managed to evade capture for the moment.

Armed forces had begun a search for the fox in question after interrogating his fellow scientists.

However he could not hide for long.

Grabbing his hoodie and duffel bag, he set out to gather supplies and leave the city.

Unfortunately for him, subtlety wasn't his strong suit, upon exiting the market, a group of soldiers had identified him and began a pursuit.

Tails took off running but it was no use, their training was too much for him and soon he was apprehended.

The time between his capture and his confinement passed by in a blur to him, but his focus soon returned when he was escorted to the interrogation room, General Vector sitting opposite him.

"Dr. Prower, nice of you to join us." The general said slyly.

Tails remained silent, only giving him a small glare.

"Very well then, straight to the point, this Hulk situation has grown out of hand and we know you're the one responsible, our researchers have concluded the chaos energy radiated from the scenes at the time matches your research." The general stated.

"That's all coincidental." Tails simply said.

Vector just sneered before getting up from his chair and walking over to him.

Vector laughs and punches him right in the face, knocking Tails out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Cut the crap Prower, I know for a fact you're to blame for all this and I'm gonna see you put behind bars." Vector says, kicking him while he's down.

Tails' breathing grew heavier as he tried to recover, his adrenaline growing by the the second.

"General, you're making me angry." He growled out.

"Oh am I?" Vector says, mockingly.

Vector goes to kick him once more, only for his legs to be grabbed by Tails.

Tails head jerks up, his face distorted in anger, his eyes turning bright green.

"What the?!" Vector says.

Tails pushes back on his leg, tossing him against the wall.

Tails smashes his fists into the ground, his entire body growing larger, turning the same shade of green.

Vector stared in shock and awe at the sight he was beholding.

The transformation complete, Tails raised his fists, ready to attack Vector.

"Freeze!" A soldier shouted.

Turning, the Hulk saw a soldier with his weapon aimed right at him.

He moved towards him slowly only for the weapon to be fired, hitting him in the chest only for the projectile to bounce off into the floor.

"All units, report to interrogation, we have a hostile, I repeat we have a hostile!" The soldier ordered through his communication device.

The Hulk merely grunted in annoyance, smashing through the wall in an attempt to escape.

Vector limped out of the room, seeing armed forces headed straight for him.

"Target is on the move, move out, I want it brought in dead or alive!" Vector commanded.

"Sir, we need to get you medical treatment." One soldier pointed out.

"I said, I wanted it brought to me!" Vector snarled, gritting his jaws.

Vector threw back the soldier who nervously nodded yes and joined the others.

Vector limped his way out of the facility, alerting the helicopter pilot outside to begin takeoff.

"Sir, what about the others?" The pilot asks.

"They were good soldiers." Vector said monotonously.

Back inside, The Hulk broke through wall after wall, finally stopping in a room with civilians.

Tails' fellow coworkers as well as his superiors had been kept in this containment room.

They gasped in horror as the wall crumbled revealing the green beast himself.

They immediately cowered against the corner of the wall on the other side of the room, hoping it would leave them be.

Projectiles began flying once more, bouncing off his back.

The Hulk turned, releasing a roar so strong it knocked them off their feet, causing them to almost glide off the ground.

"General Vector, our weapons are ineffective and the scientists are no longer in a secure location, what are your orders sir?" One soldier asked over his communication device.

"Code Green, I repeat, Code Green." Vectors voice rang out over the device.

The soldiers all gave looks of sorrow to the innocent people cowering against the wall.

"Understood sir." He said.

They raised their weapons, almost wanting to look away in shame, as they opened fire.

The Hulk stopped in his tracks, hearing the gunshots in the distance.

He grew even larger as the realization turned to anger and hatred.

The Hulk began to barrel back towards them, ready to make them pay.

"Threat neutralized sir, what about the Hulk?" The soldier questioned.

"The lab has a reactor, overloading the power will cause a mass explosion capable of wiping him out, you'll have about 5 minutes to evacuate the facility and retreat to a safe location." Vector reported.

"Yes sir." The soldier stated, ordering his troops to evacuate while he would set off the reactor.

Making it to the reactor, he began to mess with controls, eventually setting off the explosion.

Unfortunately for him, not a second later, the explosion had gone off, the general had deceived him.

The fire had begun to fill the hallways, scorching everything in its path as the structure began to wither and crumble.

In the distance, the soldiers watched in horror at the sight before them.

The building had been engulfed in a gigantic wall of fire far worse than what they ever could have imagined.

The sonic boom of the explosion had knocked down the wilderness surrounding them, as they hid behind cover.

Everything…it was all…gone.

* * *

A Few Days Later.

The memorial service was coming to a close, the caskets were being lowered into ground, in them, the poor victims of the lab incident.

Surrounding one grave sight were the soldiers of that day, saluting in honor of their fallen comrade and friend.

Soon enough, the cemetery had been cleared out, save for General Vector, who stood over the soldiers grave.

"It's a shame isn't it?" A voice called out to him.

Vector turned to see an unknown weasel holding a small notepad.

"Who are you?" Vector asks.

"I'm Nack Weasel, I'm a reporter, I know this might be a bad time but I was wondering if you could inform me on what went down that night at the lab." Nack stated his business.

Vector let out a disturbing chuckle.

"You wanna know what went down that night, I'll tell ya." Vector said, his voice slipping from chuckling to grim.

"The Hulk happened." Vector said sternly.

"The Hulk?" Nack says in confusion.

"The Hulk took these innocent people's lives, their blood is on his hands and I will personally see to it that he is destroyed, good day Mr. Weasel." Vector says, storming off, hiding the smirk on his face.

Nack took down the statement on his notepad, leaving the grave to publicize the biggest story of his career.

The existence and hunt of the Hulk.

Unknown to them, someone had been watching from afar.

Slowly stepping out from the shadows, was none other than Tails himself.

A tear slipped down as he looked over the tombstones of the people he had once known.

"I'm sorry my friends." Was all he could say as he broke down.

Looking up, his vision blurred slightly, he looked in confusion at the tombstone in front of him.

Making out the first name, it was his own.

There, engraved on the stone, read, Miles "Tails" Prower.

He sat there, just staring, reading it over and over again until it sunk in.

 _"To them, I didn't survive." Tails thought._

He stood up, taking one last look the graves before setting out down the road out of the city.

To the world, Miles Prower was dead.

He was alone, left to find a way to rid himself of this monster.

Both a blessing and a curse.


	4. Helping Hand

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Down the dusty road, the lone fox himself had wandered, days went by since his alleged passing.

With his determination in tact, Tails set out for his new life, hopefully abandoning his current condition along the way.

He had set his course for the nearest city, but at this rate, he wouldn't arrive any time soon.

It was at least another five days by foot and with his supplies low, he would need help.

Unfortunately for him, it wouldn't be that simple.

As day turned to night, Tails sight was fixed on the distant lights approaching him from behind.

Turning around, he saw what could potentially be the answer to his troubles, a car headed right towards him.

Tails waved, hoping it would get their attention, the cars lights went out as it stopped dead in its tracks, almost hitting Tails, who winced at the action.

A second later, chuckling was heard, followed by the car doors opening, two individuals exiting it, a bird and a polar bear.

"Well, well, well, what've we got here? The polar bear said.

"Looks like a city boy, Bark!" The bird yelled in excitement.

"I'd say you're right Bean." Bark said.

"Whatcha doing out here city boy." Bark said with a more intimidating tone.

"Just out for a late night walk." Tails lied.

"With a bag?" Bark questioned.

"Y-yeah." Tails stuttered.

"I think he's lying to us Bark." Bean said with a grin.

"I think you're right, listen here city boy, I don't take to kindly to this, these are our roads, so you best stay off, understand?" Bark threatened.

Tails nodded yes and Bark grinned in delight before heading back into his car with Bean and driving off.

Tails sighed before being jolted to attention by the car speeding back, with Bark's outstretched hand.

Bark swiped the bag from Tails' hand, driving off again.

"Thanks for the gift, city boy." Bark taunted as he drove away.

Tails' expression changed from uncomfortable to enraged in a matter of seconds.

Tails breathed another annoyed sigh and continued down the road through the darkness.

Each step he took piled on to the exhaustion, until finally, he collapsed onto the ground below.

* * *

The Next Morning.

Warmth, it was all Tails could feel, he was strangely surrounded by it.

His eyes opened slowly as if they were weighed down and to his surprise, he was no longer on the road.

Instead he lay there, in a bed where he had been resting, a glass of water half empty on the nightstand next to him.

 _"How did I get here?" Tails wonders._

Tails lifts the covers off of him and proceeds to make his way to the door, only to hear a conversation going on, on the other side.

"I just don't know dear, he's a complete stranger." A woman said.

"But he was out on the road all alone, I couldn't just leave him there." A younger woman said.

"Well, let's just wake him up and see who he is." The older woman said as she turned the doorknob, Tails falling out onto the floor as it opened.

"Are you okay." The younger woman said in concerns as she went to help him up.

"Yeah, I think so." Tails said.

"Good, now you wouldn't mind telling us who you are." The older woman questions.

Tails looked at her with worry for a moment before looking away.

 _"What am I gonna do?!" He stressed at the thought._

He couldn't tell them his real identity, even if they had no idea who he was, but if he didn't say something, they would certainly not help him or worse, call the authorities.

"My name is Miles, Miles Petton." Miles gave an alias.

The woman gave a skeptical look, until the younger one spoke up.

"I'm Cream and this is my mother, Vanilla." Cream introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Miles said.

Cream gave a smile but Vanilla still looked suspicious.

"Tell me Mr. Petton, what were you doing out in the middle of the road at night?" Vanilla questioned.

"I was heading for the city, I had a pack full of supplies, enough to last me most of the trip, but some guys came out of nowhere last night, they took everything and then drove off." Miles actually told the truth.

"What did they look like?" Vanilla continued.

"One was a polar bear, I think he was called Bark and the other was some crazy bird named Bean." Tails said.

Instantly the look on the women's faces changed to a more depressed state.

"I take it you know them." Miles said.

"They're a bunch of criminals, they vandalize our properties and run people off the road, they basically claim this land as their own and do whatever they wish with what they don't particularly like." Vanilla explains.

"Surely the authorities can handle them." Miles said.

"I'm afraid not, this land was owned by Bark's grandfather, which means it's still his property and he can vandalize what he wishes and do what he sees fit to what he calls, trespassers." Vanilla says.

Tails looked down in regret, debating on whether or not it was right to use his other side to help them.

"I'm sorry I judged you, you can understand my concern though." Vanilla apologized.

"Of course." Miles said.

"We have plenty of food and water, I'm sure we could spare some for you for your trip." Cream offered.

Miles smiled, accepting the offer and joining them for breakfast.

It seems he had finally caught a break, oh how both right and wrong he was.

"So, what do you two do out here." Miles asked.

"My dad lived on this property since he was a little kid, he worked as a rancher, before he passed away." Cream said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Tails said.

"It's alright, he met my mom here and after he passed, she does whatever work she can with the place." Cream said.

"That's sweet of her, what about you?" Tails asks.

"I help out when I can, but someday I hope to move to city and open my own flower shop, I wanna be a florist." Cream reveals.

"I'm sure you'd be a great florist, you have a lot of talent." Tails says, seeing the centerpiece on the table.

"Thank you." Cream says, blushing.

While they sat there enjoying their morning, trouble was heading their way.

"This is gonna be fun." Bean said through his laughter.

"You said it." Bark said with a smirk.

Cream was the first to spot them, their car rushing through the fields right towards their house.

"Oh no." Cream said in horror.

Vanilla and Tails looked up, being greeted by a knock at the door, followed by it being kicked in by Bark.

"Hello ladies, how are we doing today?" Bark said in a taunting voice.

"Hey, Bark, look who it is!" Bean said, pointing at Tails.

"Looks like city boy here didn't learn his lesson, let's help him out." Bark said.

Bean pushes him against the counter, Bark charging in after, punching him in the gut.

"Get away from him!" Vanilla shouts, pulling Bark off of him, only to be struck by Bark.

"Mom!" Cream shouts in concern, going to help Vanilla only to be held back by Bean.

"Awww, does the cute little bunny want to fight." Bean teased, twisting her arm.

Cream winced in pain, her thoughts set on getting free and helping her mother and Miles.

However, both actions would stop as heavy grunting was heard from the counter.

The four turned their sights, looking at the cause, Miles.

"You just don't learn, do ya?" Bark said.

However, that next moment, they would be singing a different tune.

Roars filled with rage escaped from the fox, shaking the foundation, frightening all of them.

"Miles?" Cream said in worry.

It was too late, the transformation had begun.

"Bark, I think we messed up." Bean whimpered.

"Shut up." Bark said.

"No way, city boy's that Hulk thing." Bean said in terror.

"He don't look so tough." Bark said in anger, walking up to the beast himself and staring up at him, right in the eyes.

Bark let out a yell, pulling back his fist to build up all his strength, then sucker punched him right in the gut once more.

"Ow!" Bark shrieked in pain.

Only that time, it didn't go as planned.

With a loud crack, the bones inside Bark's hand and arm shattered.

Hulk let out a grunt before picking up Bark and Bean, snarling at them with contempt.

"Go." He growled, throwing them out the doorway, causing them to crash through the front window of their car.

Hulk leaped through the doorway, creating a big hole in its place.

Hulk grabbed the car with both arms, spinning around to launch it in the air, upon letting go, it catapulted miles away, the screams of both Bean and Bark fading as the car grew more distant.

He turned, only to be met by the gaze of Cream and Vanilla.

His expression turned soft and before their very eyes, he reverted back.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Days on end, the individuals stared at the numerous screens, they were searching.

Finally, from out of nowhere, that fateful beep sounded, a small dot flashing on screen.

One of them immediately rushed out of his chair, running down the hall before barging into an office.

"Sir, we've had a detection of chaos energy, we may have a lead sir." He said.

"Send a squad to investigate, if you're right, inform me, this one's mine." Vector said with a crooked grin.

* * *

Back with Tails.

Tails awaited outside, keeping a distance between him and their home.

Vanilla was fixing up the front door, boarding up most of the damage.

Tails sighed, once again, he had brought, for a lack of a better term, chaos upon the innocent.

"You okay?" Cream whispered from behind him.

Tails looked at her, wondering why she was talking to him.

"Yeah." Miles said.

"Don't worry about the house, they've done worse in the past, this is nothing." Cream tried to reassure him.

Tails just stood there, looking away.

"Here's some supplies for the road, it should be enough till you get where you're going." Cream said, handing him an old backpack.

"Thanks." Miles said.

Cream started to walk away before looking back, walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't know who you are or why you're like this, but I just want to thank you, you helped us more than you know and I hope one day, you'll come back." Cream stated before making her way back to the house.

Tails took one last look at the girl, she was one of the most understanding he had ever met.

 _"She's gonna be a great florist." He thought, wishing her the best of luck with her dream._

With that, once again, he set out on the open road.

His new life just ahead.


	5. Burn

**Hello everybody, welcome back. With his last Hulk moment behind him, it's time Tails met some new friends, encountered new foes and maybe, just maybe, find a kindred spirit. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Tails had made his way across the countryside, now even more driven to figure out the secrets of the newly dubbed Hulk.

After days of days of walking, he had finally made it.

He smiled as the view of a city was in the distance.

He picked up his speed with what strength he had left over and continued his pace as the city grew closer and closer in his eyes.

Like a sign of sanctuary, Tails read the billboard above him as he tried to catch his breath.

 _"Welcome to Station Square."_

Tails continued forward as he took his first steps into what would become his new home.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Down the dirt roads of the countryside, a large tank makes its way through, casting a looming shadow of uncertainty and dread.

Following behind is a small team of soldiers, ten in total, lead by none other than General Vector himself.

As the sun began to set, they began to surround a lone house among the fields.

The house clearly had been reconstructed, recently as well.

 _"Perfect." Vector thought._

Walking up to the door, he changed his expression to look more innocent and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a rabbit, looking at him in curiosity.

"Hello mam, my name is General Vector, I'm with the armed forces." He says, gesturing to his comrades outside.

"We have a few questions we need to ask you Miss?" He informs her, asking for her name.

"Vanilla, you can call me Vanilla." She says.

"Very well Miss Vanilla, may I come in?" He asks.

"Of course." She says.

Vector walks through the doorway, scoping out the house, noticing the obvious damage on the inside.

"Seems you've had quite the catastrophe." Vector pointed out.

"Yes, we recently had run ins with a couple of vandals." Vanilla tells half the truth.

Vector looks at her before grinning.

"Tough break I guess." Vector says slyly.

The creaking of the stairs interrupts them.

"Mom, have you seen my…Hello." Cream starts to ask but stops upon seeing a stranger in her home.

"Hello and what would your name be?" Vector asks.

"I'm Cream." Cream says.

"Nice to meet you." Vector says.

"Cream, I need you to go back upstairs, Mr. Vector and I are having an important conversation." Vanilla says, showing a look of worry to her.

Cream nods in understanding and heads back up the stairs.

"Raising a kid on your own, after all this, you must be a terrific mother."

Vector compliments her.

"Thank you sir." She says.

"However, I do believe you're setting a bad example for her, you've failed to teach her one thing." Vector says.

"What's that?" Vanilla asks, curiously.

"Lying is wrong, Miss Vanilla." Vector says.

Vanilla looks at him, growing ill at his accusation.

Vector chuckles a bit before heading for the doorway.

"Have a good night." He says, leaving the house.

Walking outside, he passes by his soldiers, taking a swig of his drink, looking at the road ahead.

"Our orders sir?" One soldier asks.

Vector looks at him before looking back at the house.

With that one look, he muttered two words as his command.

"Torch it."

With the utterance of those words, the soldiers looked to house, regret filling their consciences already, but they would never dare to disobey the General.

They armed themselves, setting their weapons to flamethrower mode.

Moving in unison, they marched forward, pointed their weapons towards the house and struggling not to hesitate, they pulled the triggers.

Within the seconds the house began to become engulfed in flames.

The soldiers marched back to the General, who stood by the tank awaiting them.

"Good job troops, now, move out!" Vector ordered.

They once again obeyed, looking down at the ground in shame.

Inside the house, Vanilla began to panic, she was heading up the stairs when Cream leapt into her arms.

Vanilla held onto Cream protectively as she tried to navigate through the burning building.

Nearly escaping being burning, she used her shoulder to break down the back door, coughing from inhaling while inside.

Cream continued to hold onto her mother as she helped her up and aided her in getting away from the house.

Once enough distance had been reached Cream and Vanilla finally looked behind them, at the worst possible moment.

The house, once engulfed in flames, collapsed, leaving nothing but a burning wreckage, soon to be turned to ash.

A tear fell from Cream's eye, the burning sight within its reflection.

Her home, her mother's home, her father's home, gone.

* * *

Back in Station Square.

Night had overtaken the city as the neon lights illuminated the streets in their glow.

Tails had managed to find a cheap apartment that would do for the time being.

Tomorrow, he would make it his goal to enter the Station Square Scientific Research Center for analysis on what's been happening to him and if he was lucky, a possible cure.

Walking through the dingy hallways of the complex, he had found his room number and turned the doorknob only to be kept out.

He tried again to no avail, he began to push on the door and finally resorted to kicking it, but nothing seemed to work.

"I take it your new, sorry about that, the doors here tend to stick." Someone said.

Walking over to the door, the guy proceeded to turn the knob, lifting up on it and then lightly push forward, opening it.

"Thanks." Tails thanked him.

"No problem." He said.

"I'm Miles, Miles Park." Tails says.

The guy smirks, saying his name.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

* * *

 **Well everybody, hope you all liked it.**

 **Sorry if I upset anyone with what happened to Cream and Vanilla but don't worry, it won't be the last we hear of them.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and as always have an awesome day.**


	6. Looming Threat

**Welcome back everybody. Last time, Tails had finally arrived in Station Square and met Sonic himself.**

 **So without further ado, let's see what events unfold.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Tails woke up aching from the uncomfortable mattress he had rested on.

 _"Still beats sleeping on the ground." He thought, lifting himself out of the bed._

Standing up, he stretched, his back making a cracking sound, matched by the creaking of the floorboards.

Now fully awake and back in alignment, Tails began preparing for his day.

He had devised a plan for entrance into the Station Square Scientific Research Center, all he would need is his phone, a disguise and a whole lot of luck.

Tails exited his apartment room, being met by Sonic, outside the door of his own.

"Hey, just who I wanted to see, listen, I know we don't know each other well, but I could use your help with something." Sonic told him.

Tails hesitated for a moment, he had to get to the research center, but he couldn't be uncourteous and this guy seemed alright.

"Sure, what is it?" Tails asked.

"Well…We overheard you talking a little bit last night, talking about all this technological stuff, I was wondering if you could fix something for me." Sonic stated.

"Alright." Tails said.

"Great, come on in." Sonic said, welcoming Tails into his apartment room.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Park." A pink hedgehog welcomed him as he entered.

"Please, you can just call me Miles." Tails said.

"Okay then, well I'm Amy." Amy introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tails said.

Amy smiled as Sonic reentered the room, carrying in his arms, a huge radio like device.

"I was thinking you could take a look at it and see what the problem was." Sonic said, placing it down on the table for Tails to look over.

Tails looked at it in curiosity, gathering whatever tools they had on them and opened it up to see what was causing the trouble.

"Here's your problem, the internal battery is fried, hang on." Tails said, walking back to his room then returning with another battery.

"You have to replace it every six months, otherwise you risk shorting out the entire device." Tails advised him.

"Thanks Miles." Sonic said.

"No problem, why do you even have this thing anyway?" Tails questioned.

Sonic's glance darted away quickly at his question, before looking at the machine as noise began to come through.

"Looks like it's starting to work again." Tails said.

Sonic smiled in appreciation before being overcome by nervousness at what was being broadcast over the machine.

He kept his cool, leaving the smile remaining on his face.

On the machine, a police transmission was being broadcast over the line.

"What's that all about?" Tails asked, his curiosity growing even further.

Sonic thought quickly, turning his sights to the clock.

"Oh no, look at the time, I'm gonna be late, sorry, I gotta get going, thanks again Miles." Sonic excused himself.

Sonic grabbed a backpack and rushed out the doorway.

 _"Well, that was strange." Tails thought._

"Sorry about him, he's just a busy guy." Amy said.

"So I see, well I guess I better get going too, take care Amy." Tails said.

"You too Miles." Amy said.

Tails exited the apartment building, making his way into the inner part of the city.

* * *

Station Square Scientific Research Center.

Tails stood in front of the giant facility towering before him.

Getting in would be the easy part, making his way to the lab, now there was a challenge.

Tails entered, trying not to draw attention to himself, he maneuvered carefully passed the security guards in front.

Reaching a door, he pulled out his phone, newly modified by him to be able to hack into their encoded locks.

The door unlocked, Tails entered, quickly grabbing a spare lab coat off the rack.

He now had a greater chance of blending in, casually making his way to the labs.

Going through the halls, he stopped, coming across something that caught his interest.

"Chaos Database." He read.

Tails looked around, to make sure he wasn't seen.

With all being clear, he entered the room, to find a lone computer.

"I wonder." He said.

Taking a seat he booted it up and to his surprise, footage of the Hulk began to play.

 _"What is this?" He thought._

The next thing he knew, detailed diagrams and schematics of the Hulk and the Chaos Emerald showed up on screen as well as what seemed to be a massive amount of analysis data.

 _"They have more info on this than I could've hoped for, this should definitely help." Tails thought._

He pulled out his phone, plugging it into the computer and saving all the data into it.

After unplugging it and putting his phone back, he looked at the screen, an image of the Hulk just staring at him angrily.

 _"I can't take any chances." He thought._

He accessed the mainframe, activating the deletion of all data in its memory.

Tails exited the room, making his way back out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same location.

Unknown to many of its scientists, within the facility was a floor, designed for non conventional purposes.

Its existence remained a secret, thanks to help from General Vector looking the other way, as long as they provided him what he desired.

Lead by Doctor Eggman himself, the team of researchers had been working on their own study of Chaos Energy, the Hulk being the breakthrough they had hoped for.

"I assure you General, with a little more time, we will be able to apprehend the beast with no trouble at all." Eggman tried to reassure Vector.

"I seem to recall you saying that your weapons would easily defeat the creature, Doctor." Vector reminded him.

"Yes, but at that time, I was unaware of the his full potential, now that I have more data, I have found a method that may yield results." Eggman tells him.

"What method would that be?" Vector asked, not believing a word the Doctor said.

"So glad that you asked." Eggman said.

Leading the General to a view of containment chambers.

"As you recall, upon your command, we captured two individuals who came into contact with the monster itself." Eggman said.

"We also acquired two more individuals exposed to similar conditions." Eggman said.

With a push of a button the lights turned on, revealing the poor beings, kept locked away against their will.

"Rouge The Bat and Knuckles The Echidna, both encountered the Hulk, the latter being attacked." Eggman stated.

"Who are the other two?" Vector questioned.

"Shadow The Hedgehog and Mighty The Armadillo, both exposed to pure Chaos Energy straight from the source." Eggman stated.

"What do you mean, the source?" Vector asks.

Eggman chuckles, opening a small compartment, pulling out what Vector had least expected.

A blue Chaos Emerald.

"It seems Dr. Prower was not the only one in possession of a Chaos Emerald." Eggman said.

Vector just smirked at the sight of it.

"So what's this method you praise so much?" Vector asked.

"Simple, fight fire with fire, these four subjects are perfect candidates for my experiments, once they absorb the Chaos Emeralds energy, with my technological genius, I will be able to gain control over them, just imagine, a team of Hulks at your disposal." Eggman explained his plan.

Vector just smiled a vile grin at the mere thought of it.

"Excellent, when can we begin?" Vector questioned.

"The experiments shall begin soon enough, in the meantime, they shall be contained here." Eggman said, switching the lights back off.

Vector nodded, now awaiting his new unimaginable power, waiting in the wings.

"Very well then."

* * *

Back Outside.

Tails had managed to make it out of the building undetected.

 _"Hopefully I can get some answers." He thought._

His thought she were interrupted, as a car drove passed him at intense speed, the authorities pursuing the driver.

It seemed the criminal would get away, when all of a sudden, from up above, something shot down, yanking the criminal out of the car, which crashed, thankfully not harming anyone.

Tails looked at the damage before turning his gaze to the criminal, now hanging above him, stuck onto what seemed to be a giant web of some sort.

From up above, he saw what looked to be a guy, dressed in red and blue, weirdly enough, webs shooting out of his wrists using them to swing through the city, as people cheered him on.

 _"And I thought I was weird."_


	7. Safe And Sound

**Welcome back everyone. Well, Tails now has more information, we've learned of Dr. Eggman's vile scheme and we had a brief appearance by everyone's favorite web slinger. Let's get back to it, hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Tails had made it back to his apartment building, surprised, seeing two familiar faces waiting outside.

"Cream?" "Vanilla?" Tails said in surprise.

"Miles!" Cream shouted.

She rushed over to him, bringing him in for a hug.

"Good to see you too." Tails said.

"Hello again, Mr. Petton if that is your real name." Vanilla said, as if knowing.

"It's not." Tails admitted.

"We figured." Vanilla said with a smile.

"So what are you two doing here?" Tails asked.

"Our house was…destroyed." Cream said, clearly still distraught from the terrible event that took place.

Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bark and Bean?" Tails asked.

"No, much worse, General Vector." Vanilla told him.

Tails anger began to rise, not enough to Hulk out but enough to want to.

 _"He knows I'm still alive, he knows I was there, he attacked two innocent people, because of me." Tails thought._

Tails looked at the two of them, they were smiling but he could still see the pain and suffering in their eyes over what they had endured.

 _"He'll pay." Tails vowed._

"I'm terribly sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" Tails offered.

"W-well, we were wondering if…it would be okay if…we stayed with you." Cream told him.

"Of course." Tails said.

Cream brought him back in for a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Cream exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr?" Vanilla asked, still wondering what to call him.

"Miles will be just fine Miss." Tails told her.

Vanilla nodded, accepting his answer and joined them as he lead them upstairs in the apartment building.

Tails opened his door, welcoming them in.

"It's not much, but it's home for now." Tails said.

"It's just fine, thank you Miles." Cream thanked him once more, taking a seat on the bed.

"That reminds me, this place is small, what will the sleeping arrangements be?" Vanilla asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, well, one of you can take the bed and the other can take the couch." Tails said.

"What about you?" Cream asked.

"I have no problem taking the floor, besides, I have a lot of work to do, so I won't be getting much sleep anyway." Tails tells them.

 **Knock. Knock.**

Tails opened the door to see Amy on the other side.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Sonic just needs your help again and…oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company over." Amy quickly apologized.

"No, it's alright, Cream, Vanilla, this Amy, Amy, these are my friends Cream and Vanilla." Tails introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Amy." Cream says.

"Likewise." Amy says, shaking hands with Cream then Vanilla.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go help Sonic, I'll be right back." Tails says.

As the women made small talk, Tails headed up one floor and entered Sonic's apartment.

"Hey, I'm here, what'd you need help with?" Tails asks.

Sonic just stands there, looking at him for a few seconds before he speaks.

"You know, funny thing happened yesterday, I was walking around by the research center when I spotted you." Sonic told him.

Tails starts to panic internally.

 _"Oh no." Tails thought._

"I thought it seemed a little strange at first, but I figured you were a smart guy, maybe you were applying for a job, but then I noticed you were acting suspicious, so I followed you in and what do I find, you breaking in through your phone, care to explain?" Sonic informs him of being a witness.

Tails starts to panic, in a foolish decision he goes for the door only to be stopped, his hand now stuck to the door.

Tails looked at his hand, trapped by a substance, it was webbing.

Tails looked at Sonic, who pointed his outstretched arm at him with a weird hand gesture, only his pinkie, index finger and thumb out.

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do." Tails said.

"Well let's start with the basics, for instance, who are you really?" Sonic asked.

"If I tell you the truth you won't believe me, however, I may have a way of convincing you." Tails said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"This webbing seems to be durable, I ask that I be encased in it." Tails told him.

Sonic just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Usually people don't ask to be caught in my webbing." Sonic joked.

"Please, it's the only way." Tails asked.

"Fine." Sonic said.

Sonic ripped the webbing from his hand, releasing him from the door.

Tails stepped into the center of the room, awaiting to be encased.

With swift movements, Sonic began to spin webs, wrapping around Tails closing, almost as if he were being cocooned.

Soon enough, he was completely inside, unseeable, only a shell of webbing slowly moving about.

"So now what?" Sonic asks.

"You have to get me angry." Tails told him.

"What?!" Sonic said, unbelieving.

"Trust me." Tails said.

Sonic grew frustrated with this foolishness and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to take advantage of this situation.

 _"If he wants to be angry, I'll make sure of it." Sonic thought._

Sonic kicked the cocoon across the room, Tails tumbling around inside.

Sonic got the great idea of attaching one more web and hanging it from the ceiling to use as a punching bag.

Sonic jabbed as hard as he could, constantly knocking it around, the impact giving off noise.

Inside it however, it started.

Tails eyes and skin began to turn green, his body started to grow and with every punch Sonic gave outside, the monster just got angrier.

Sonic finally stopped punching.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked.

As if irony were playing a cruel joke on him, not a second later, a giant green fist broke out from the web, punching him across the room, causing him to collide with the wall.

"Okay, that's gonna hurt later." Sonic said, cringing.

Tails had been wrong, the webbing had not been enough, it had broken free.

The webs began to expand and finally crack as the creature stretched out, finally being released.

He breathed heavily, looking at right at Sonic, or to him, his next target.

"Hulk squash puny bug boy." Hulk said, grabbing Sonic and began crushing him in his grip.

Cream, Vanilla and Amy rushed upstairs when they had heard the commotion, gasping at the scene taking place.

"Miles, stop!" Cream screamed.

The creature turns, seeing the three of them, Vanilla and Amy looking terrified but Cream just looked at him as if he were still Miles.

Cream slowly stepped forward, carefully reaching her hand up and placing it on his arm.

"Please, put him down." She asks.

The Hulk seems to understand, placing Sonic softly on the floor.

With his rage subsiding, he began to transform back to his normal self.

Tails collapsed, being caught by Cream as everyone just stared blankly at him.

Tails looked at each of them, sighing with regret.

"So...should I start from the beginning?"

* * *

 **Well once again, I hope you liked it. Yes, I decided to give Sonic the organic webs instead of web shooters. Until next time, thank you for reading and have an awesome day.**


	8. Telling The Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

The atmosphere grew calmer as time had passed, Amy and Vanilla preparing tea for everyone as they sat in the room, awaiting Miles' explanation.

Tails paced back and forth, hoping he would be able to explain this and also hoping they would understand.

Tails grabbed his bag, pulling out the Chaos Emerald, to him it was a good place to start as any other.

"It all starts with this." Tails said.

They all looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"My real name is Miles Prower." He told them.

"I was a scientist researching the capabilities of Chaos Energy through it's source, the Chaos Emeralds." He started telling his story.

"I believed that with the right exposure that it would improve upon the Mobian species tenfold, however, my superiors could only see the financial gains, so they ordered I abandon Mobian studies." Tails continued.

"Unfortunately, my stubborn nature got the better of me and I proceeded to go through with the test on myself, however I made an error in the amount of energy exposure and as a result the Chaos Energy has created the monster you saw before you." Tails told them, noticing they were listening intently.

"Now whenever I grow angry or outraged I become the creature, that's why I'm here, I was hoping the research center here would have the resources to help find a cure for my condition." Tails ended his story.

"I know it sounds kind of far fetched, but from what you've seen, it's not exactly that strange." Tails said.

They seemed to take it pretty well, Sonic being the only one hesitant to accept.

"Still, why the name change, why all the sneaking around?" Sonic questioned.

Tails sighed, hating having to recount this part of his experience.

"During my first few transformations, I caught the attention of General Vector, who unfortunately caused me to transform, discovery my identity, kidnapping all of my friends, destroying the lab with them inside and is now hunting me down." Tails said, giving a more than fitting explanation.

"Oh." It was all Sonic could say.

"He's a corrupt, sick individual, determined to hunt me down and capture me and will stop at nothing to do so, taking his own soldiers lives as well as innocent people." Tails said, looking at Cream and Vanilla.

Sonic noticed this and looked at them as if to ask what happened.

Vanilla, as if reading his signal, told him what occurred.

"The General was aware of Miles' encounter with us, we tried to deny it, but he knew all along, so he…" Vanilla stopped, breaking down into sobs.

Sonic immediately regretted asking.

"He destroyed their home, he had it burned to the ground." Tails finished her words for her.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"The General has gone too far, once I formulate a plan, I'm going to expose the General's corruption and send him to prison where he belongs." Tails says.

"Well then, looks like you're gonna need my help." Sonic offers.

"I appreciate the gesture, but Vector is a powerful individual." Tails says.

"Miles, I've taken on a guy who can control electricity, what was basically the world's biggest crime boss and a criminal who's entire biological structure was made out of sand, I can handle one guy." Sonic said.

"Remind me to ask about all of this later, but for now, I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do on my own." Tails said, going back to his apartment room.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Dr. Eggman had placed his captured test subjects in environmental chambers.

Up above them, the blue Chaos Emerald, embedded in a machine.

"Testing shall now begin, powering on emerald for Mobian trials." Eggman stated.

The emerald began to glow, ready to be used.

"Lowering protective fields." Eggman said.

The surroundings lights around them disappeared, their comforting shield from any danger, now gone.

"Beginning Chaos Energy exposure." Eggman said.

The machine has reached full power, the emerald firing off rays of blue light onto each of them.

Each of them had a feeling of discomfort inside, something was happening, but what?

"Energy exposure, 1%." The computer said.

Eggman grinned at his work now In progress.

"Soon, very, very soon."


	9. Contained

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

The night had been long, Tails moving around in his sleep.

Cream had tried to wake him up, but it was no use, he was too deep into his rest.

It became worse as he began to panic, his heart rate rising rapidly.

 _"He must be having a nightmare." Cream thought._

Tails began to shake, his body once again growing, turning green.

 _"No, not now!" Cream thought in panic._

Cream had no time to think.

With whatever chance she had left, she wrapped her arms around Tails, whispering to him.

"It's okay, everything's alright, there's no danger." Cream whispered.

She continued to repeatedly whisper to him, guiding him through the panic.

After about a minute, the partial transformation has reverted, his breathing had become less hectic and his frantic movements had gone.

Cream remained by his side, refusing to let him go through this alone.

* * *

Morning.

Vanilla woke Cream and Tails up, giving them a knowing look.

The two blushed, quickly putting distance between each other.

After the awkward moment, Tails trying to convince Vanilla that nothing had happened between them the whole time, they went about their morning.

As they ate their breakfast, they heard a lock on the door.

Tails went over and peered out the door viewer, seeing Amy and Sonic on the other sighed.

Tails breathed a sigh of relief and let them in.

"Hey, would it be okay if we joined you?" Amy asked.

"Sure, come on in." Tails said.

Amy joined Cream and Vanilla at the table, while Sonic pulled Tails aside to talk.

"What's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"What plan?" Tails questioned.

"The plan to take down General Vector." Sonic said.

"There is no plan, not this time anyway, this has gone far enough, I'm taking him head on, he wants the monster, I'm gonna give him the monster." Tails said, clenching his fist in rage.

"You really think that will work?" Sonic asked.

"It has to, for their sake and everyone else." Tails said.

Sonic thought about it for a moment but decided to leave it alone, he knew how it felt to have a grudge and how it could effect so much around you.

He simply nodded yes and the two joined the rest of them for breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Dr. Eggman shuddered in fear as he heard the footsteps approaching.

The doors slammed open, Vector storming into the lab, knocking the assistants into the walls who were in his path.

Vector growled, picking Eggman up by the collar.

"It seems we have a problem, Doctor." Vector said with a sneer.

Vector turned on the screens, inserting a flash drive to reveal video footage.

"Hidden cameras really are something." Vector said, humorously.

Watching the footage, they saw an individual sneak into their facilities, impersonate a scientist and retrieve data from their computers, ultimately deleting all of it after the retrieval.

"I don't like being lied to General." Vector said.

"I assure you sir, I had the full intention to contact you on the matter." Eggman told him, his voice growing more nervous in tone.

"Is that so?" Vector questioned.

Vector stared him in the eye, glaring at him as if to threaten him.

Vector simply grinned and turned back to the screens.

"It seems Miles Prower has made his way to Station Square." Vector informed him.

"What should we do? With him here, he could jeopardize all of our plans." Eggman said in worry.

"Leave that to me." Vector said with a chuckle.

"How is the experiment coming?" Vector questions.

"Excellent sir, the subjects are already showing signs of transformation." Eggman informs him.

Eggman shows Vector visual on the capsules, revealing the four captured Mobians, starting to show signs of their transformations.

However, Vector looked displeased.

"Something wrong sir?" Eggman asked.

"I was promised an army of Hulks, instead you bring me these…things." Vector couldn't describe them.

"Three of them still look normal, not strong enough to take on the monster!" Vector ranted.

"Sir, I can assure you, their transformations are nowhere near complete, once they absorb the maximum amount of energy, they shall be more powerful than you can even imagine." Eggman assured him.

"For your sake, you'd better be right." Vector growled, walking away.

Eggman wiped away the sweat on his forehead, sighing with relief that he was still alive.

As he calmed down, he turned and looked to the screen.

"Energy exposure, 29%." The computer said.

* * *

Later.

Tails exited the coffee shop.

He had spent his time their looking over the files and data on the Hulk.

No possible cure had presented itself, but he was determined.

As he walked down the street, he did a double take as he thought he saw someone familiar.

 _"Must be my imagination." He thought._

Unfortunately he was wrong.

The next moment, he was knocked out cold.

The person carried him, throwing him into the back of a truck and driving off.

Hours had passed, his sight slowly returning to him, hearing voices that sounded distant and a shape sitting right in front of him.

He blinked a countless amount of times, trying to clear his vision from the blur.

However in the next second, he wished he hadn't.

The second he fully woke up, he saw the face he both wanted to never see and punch in.

"General Vector." Tails said.

Vector cracked his knuckles, snickering in delight.

"Dr. Prower, so good to see you again."


	10. Extraction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Tails had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, struggling to keep his consciousness as he remained confined to a chair, trapped in a dimly lit room.

General Vector had managed to capture and detain him.

Finally, he heard the sound of the elevator descending down to the floor.

The doors opened, Vector exiting then approaching Tails.

Another being appeared from the back of the room, stepping to Vector's side.

"Dr. Prower, welcome back." Vector said.

Tails growled, almost to the point of his fury matching the Hulk.

"When I get out of here, you're gonna pay for the Mobians you've wronged!" Tails shouted.

"Unfortunately for you, that will never happen." Vector said.

"Tails, you're familiar with Doctor Eggman, however, you probably don't know about our little arrangement." Vector started.

"He's been helping me in researching your…condition." Vector told him.

The Doctor switched the lights on, revealing the main lab to Tails' eyes.

Tails looked around, images playing on screen, renders of the Hulk, possible antidotes and one screen that read Energy exposure.

"Energy exposure, 54%." The computer said.

"Energy exposure?" Tails stated in confusion.

"A little side project which you'll soon be witnessing." Vector said.

As Tails was about to retort, Eggman grabbed him by the head, inserting a needle in his neck.

"What are you doing?" Tails wheezed out.

"Extracting a sample of your DNA." Vector stated.

Eggman took the sample, releasing some onto a slide and placing it onto a microscope.

"The cells appear to remain stable." Eggman stated.

Eggman grabbed two vials.

"Now exposing sample to increased adrenaline." Eggman stated, adding a small sample from the vial to Tails' DNA.

"Cells mutating at an alarming rate, Chaos Energy output increasing." Eggman said, growing more eager.

Eggman quickly grabbed the second vial.

"Now applying, possible antidote." Eggman said, adding a drop of it to the sample.

For a few solitary seconds, nothing happened.

But then, the doctor began to laugh.

"Success!" He shouted through the laughter.

The doctor had witnessed the cells, de-transform to their original state.

He looked back to see if they had remained, sure enough, they kept their form.

Even if it's wasn't a full antidote, it was a represser and could reverse the Hulk state.

"General, we have a solution." Eggman said.

"Perfect, well Mr. Prower, it's seems we no longer have use for you." Vector said with a sneer.

"Doctor, inject the antidote, it'll serve as a nice test on a Mobian subject, then we'll end your miserable existence." Vector said.

The doctor began to approach him, but as he did, Vector had made his biggest mistake.

"We've located your friends, they'll be taken care of soon enough." Vector told him, with a proud smirk on his face.

That was the last straw.

Tails had snapped, his anger growing inside, he began his transformation.

Eggman attempted to inject it, but the needle broke against Tails' skin.

"General, do something!" Eggman yelled.

As Vector ran for the weapons, Tails knocked him into the floor as his outstretched leg jutted out.

The chair as well as the confines broke as his mass increased.

When the transformation was over, The Hulk stood tall, towering over them, snarling at them.

Hulk hadn't been concerned with the doctor, his focus was set on the General.

Hulk grabbed him, crushing him in his fist and threw him into the wall.

Hulk let out a monstrous roar as he began to demolish the lab.

Sparks of electricity coming from every corner as he smashed and destroyed every machine.

The equipment catching fire from the damage, the doctor cowering in the corner, witnessing the destruction as Vector lay there, broken.

The flames had spread when Hulk knocked over the chemicals, resulting in small explosions.

The terror ended for them when the Hulk ran towards the elevator, digging his hands into the sides and climbing up.

As Hulk reached the surface, screams sounded out as people began to panic.

The Hulk leapt out into the building, impacting the floor, causing the ground to shake.

He let out another roar, causing the employees to cover their ears and shield themselves from the shattering glass.

With this, he charged forward, breaking through the doors, colliding with a car on the street.

The people ran as they saw the beast approaching.

The Hulk jumped, latching onto the building in front of him, climbing to the roof, then jumping again into the city.

Station Square, was now under attack.


	11. Rampage

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

As the citizens in the city panicked for their lives, the creature sprinted through the streets, causing a tremendous amount of damage, including collapsed buildings, destroyed ground which in turn caused countless car crashes and fires.

The city was being torn apart.

The sad thing was, neither he nor the creature had intended any of the destruction or casualties they had caused.

While Tails remained unable to regain control, he witnessed this madness, the creature fleeing in fear and confusion, like a wild animal.

News helicopters began their pursuits, following him with their spotlights set on him.

Every channel now reporting of the Hulk's attack on the city, almost like something out of a movie.

Growling at the bright lights almost blinding him, he ripped a lamppost straight out of the ground, throwing it right at one of the helicopters.

The lamppost hit the blades, causing the helicopter to crash.

As some of the pilots grew distracted by the damage while others fled for their lives, he ran off as far as he could, gaining distance from them.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Back at the apartment, Amy, Cream and Vanilla watched in horror as the video footage played.

However, Sonic couldn't just stay back and do nothing while the city he loved was being threatened.

Sonic had put his costume on, ready to open the window and swing out from his webs into the city.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy said, in concern.

"Someone has to put a stop to this." Sonic says.

"Sonic, even you can't take him, he's too strong." Amy says.

"Amy, I've fought guys like him before, they need me out there." Sonic tried to convince her.

However the next second everyone would be in for a surprise.

The door slammed open, revealing a disheveled fox at the doorway, collapsing as he entered.

"Tails!" They all yelled in concern.

They rushed to his side, trying to help him up.

They put him on the couch, he was still unconscious, but they had heard him mutter something in his current state.

"What did you say, Tails?" Cream asked.

"General Vector…Cure…Research Center." He managed to say.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

Sonic rushed to the window and put his mask on.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"You heard him, there's a cure down at the research center." Sonic said.

As he got outside, Amy held onto his arm for a moment.

"Be careful." She said.

Sonic nodded and she let go, letting him out into the city.

* * *

At The Research Center.

Down in the hidden floor where the once tremendous lab stood, was nothing but destruction.

The lab left with nothing but destroyed machinery and flames surrounding almost every area.

The room, now lit a putrid shade of yellow.

From the wreckage, crawled out two individuals, the ones who ignited the cause of this mayhem.

As General Vector and Doctor Eggman crawled out, Vector was not pleased.

As he saw the doctor, he began to attack him, shoving his head back into the shattered metal.

Fed up, he pushed he doctors head away and limped his way towards where the elevator used to be.

That's when he saw it.

The DNA sample taken from Miles Prower himself, still intact.

He grinned wickedly as he reached for it.

"No!" The doctor cried out.

"The sample hasn't been synthesized to your genetic structure, we have no idea what it could do to you." The doctor plead to him.

But it was no use, Vector was driven to ending Miles Prower's life, no matter what the cost.

Driving it into him, he injected the sample into himself through his neck.

The affects rapidly took hold, his structure rearranging, growing stronger, his spines growing and sharpening.

He chest sank in, revealing his skeletal structure, though his now Hulk like appearance not appearing any less strong.

But he was different.

The Hulk had been a monster, but this was a being of true terror.

More demented, more psychotic and most of all, more vicious.

Eggman looked on as he saw what Vector had become.

"What do you think doc?" Vector asked, his voice now more like the Hulk's.

"Well Vector, you've finally revealed your true self." Eggman said.

"An Abomination."


	12. Entering The Arena

**Sorry if this one took awhile, things got a bit hectic and my focus kinda shifted. Here's just a little transition chapter before the big showdown in the next one. Thanks everyone.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Countless reports were coming in of a creature demolishing the city.

At first, many thought it to be The Hulk, but closer encounters later revealed it to be a different creature entirely.

Armed forces had been called in, but have failed in the capture and elimination of the creature.

Everyone thought that on that day, they were all doomed.

Sonic had managed to make it to the research center among the demolition.

Crawling down the elevator shaft, he could smell the fire and smoke coming from below.

Quickening his pace, he reached the last of the open floors, seeing what damage was left, Doctor Eggman, injured severely, face down on the floor.

Sonic leapt in, his costume slightly singed upon entry.

Sonic ran over to Eggman and lifted him up, only for him to fall back down again.

Eggman rolled onto his back, barely able to breath.

"T-too late." He stuttered.

"Look, Miles said there was a cure, if you know something, now would be the time to help." Sonic demanded.

Eggman attempted to raise his arm, wincing in pain, his arm shaking from lost strength.

He pointed to a fallen desk in the corner.

"A spare." Eggman said, his eyes slowly shutting as he took one last breath.

"Thank you." Sonic said, leaving him in peace.

Sonic went over and turned the desk, seeing a small locked box.

Picking it up, he used his enhanced strength to open it up, finding a vial inside, labeled antidote.

 _"Perfect." He thought._

 _"I've got to get this to Tails." Sonic thought, placing the vial in his pocket and began his climb back to the surface._

* * *

Back at the apartment.

Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla anxiously awaited Sonic's return, Tails hoping most of all that he had managed to find a cure and end this madness.

They heard a tapping, coming from the window.

They turned to see Sonic, holding a small vial in his hands.

They quickly opened the window up, letting him inside.

"It's almost like a battlefield out there." Sonic said, trying to steady his breathing.

Amy ran over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, thankful he came back.

Sonic returned the gesture before handing Tails the vial.

"Looks like you'll be back to normal in no time." Sonic said.

"Thank you." Tails said, smiling, almost not believing that within a matter of minutes, he would be normal once more.

"No problem, still, I don't know how I'm gonna beat this guy, it's like nothing I've ever seen." Sonic told them.

Tails stared at the vial in his hands for a moment.

Hearing those words, he knew what he had to do, his actions had would be solution to this disaster.

He clenched his fist, his eyes wincing before turning to Cream with a look of determination.

"I need you to keep this safe." Tails requested of her, handing her the vial, delicately.

"Miles, what are you doing?" Cream asked, having a feeling of knowing all too well what he had planned.

"What I have to." Tails said.

With that said, he stepped out, walking out the door, his memories of the events that had taken place since the accident, playing in his mind as he descended down the stairs.

As he reached the final door, he opened it, walking out into the city, among the destruction.

Visible in the distance, was what once was Vector himself.

Tails would no longer run, he would take him head on, once and for all.

Entering the arena, where one shall fall.


	13. Rumble: Part I

**This is it, Tails vs Vector in one final brawl, let's see how this rumble goes.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

Tails stood there, the chaos and destruction surrounding him at every angle.

He may have been the an effect, but right now, he was staring down the cause.

Vector, now mutated into the Abomination, sneered, snarling as he descended down the street.

"Dr. Prower, I've been expecting you." Vector said.

With each step Tails took, he slowly began to transform, not needing any help whatsoever, he was already angry beyond understanding.

Tails stood tall, finally meeting Vector face to face, now fully formed.

"Well then." Vector said, instantly kicking Tails in the gut, sending him tumbling down the pavement.

Vector chuckled, only to be met by the same outcome, Tails retaliating, sending him hurdling into a building.

Vector growled, crawling out through the section he had made impact.

With that, the two giants charged at each other, ready for a fight to the finish.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

"This is crazy." Sonic said, as they watched on, viewing the scene being reported from the aerial view.

"It's worse than we feared in downtown station square, it seems we now have to creatures, duking it out in this area, demolishing everything in their path." The reporter announced on the broadcast, the camera focusing on the scene as Tails was thrown, crashing through a skyscraper, falling into another block.

"It seems neither creature is going to let up until the other one falls, and with the way these two look, this could mean the end for our city as we know it." They reported.

 _"Not if I can help it." Cream thought._

Cream got up from the couch and ran out the door.

"Cream, where are you going?" Vanilla asked in concern.

"I'm going to help Miles!" She said as she ran out.

* * *

 **In Central City(Sonic Adventure 2 version).**

Two men walked down the dimly hallways of a facility, reaching a large room, monitors at every corner displaying the report of the battle in Station Square.

A man seated in front of them turned his chair around to address them.

"You are aware of the situation sir?" One of them asked, rhetorically.

"Yes, what courses of action are to be taken?" He asked.

"We have missiles capable of wiping out these creatures, they're at the ready and able to fire upon your command." One of them informed him.

"What would be the repercussions?" He asked.

"The city would also be wiped out, all of its citizens would be eliminated, countless casualties of the blast." One of them explained.

"Is there no way we can call an evacuation?" He asked.

"The city is blocked off due to all of the damage and our soldiers don't stand a chance against them." One of them said.

The man debated the situation in his mind for a moment, before reaching a decision.

"If the situation is not resolved within one hour, launch them." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." They both said, simultaneously.

* * *

 **Back In Station Square.**

As the battle reached new heights, both literally and figuratively, it seemed to everyone it was a ticking clock to their end, no one knowing that they were right.

Tails was climbing a skyscraper, Vector following not far behind, digging his claws into Tails' leg.

Tails screamed out in pain, his leg going into a reflex, trying to rid himself of Vector.

Meanwhile, Cream was below, watching the scene, waiting for her chance to carry out her plan.

 _"I hope this works." She thought._

She pulled out the vial containing the antidote, her confidence, once meager, grew as she was determined to help her friend in this time.

 _"Now, all I have to do is wait until they get back down to the ground." She thought._

Unfortunately for her and everyone else, they were on a time limit and she would be the deciding factor.


	14. Rumble: Part II

**We're nearing the conclusion and this battle is almost over, let's see if we can declare a winner.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

With only a few minutes left, both titans of destruction would not give in.

The entire area had become a wasteland of fire, ash, dirt, smog and debris, the very sky looking as if it was lit aflame.

The two of them had fallen from a massive height, both impacting into the ground, causing an earthquake.

 _"I've only got one chance, I have to get this right." Cream thought, slowly approaching the two of them as they continued to fight._

Tails had been pinned, Vector digging his claws into Tails' face and swiping down.

Vector sneered down at Tails, savoring what he would call a victory.

Vector stomped his foot down on Tails' chest.

"Any last words?" Vector asked, ready to end it all.

Tails struggled, but in his line of sight, behind Vector was Cream.

Tails growled with smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Tails said.

Tails' leg shot up, kicking Vector off of him.

Tails got back onto his feet, all of his rage and power channeling into one final strike.

"Hulk!" Tails roared, raising his arms up.

 **"Smash!"** Tails roared, smashing his arms into the ground, the boom, knocking Vector back, the ground caving in underneath him.

Vector roared in anger, his ears ringing causing a massive pain.

Attempting to move, he found himself trapped.

Vector using whatever strength he had left, began using his arms to try and pull himself out.

However, more pain would arrive in the form of a sharp jolt in his neck.

Turning his sight, he saw the needle sticking out of his neck, its contents now empty and a rabbit girl a few feet away, smirking.

"N-no." He said.

"No!" He screamed out as he began to transform back, his voice going from a distorted, monstrous sound, to his original voice.

Vector was once again himself, a shadow now looming over him.

Vector looked up in horror, as now there was only one monster again and he had made it really, really angry.

"Dr. Prower, you're a civilized man, you can understand I only did this for the advancement of science, right?" Vector said nervously.

Tails approached him as Vector begged for his life.

"Come on, it was a simple mistake, I'm sure we can come to an agreement, I can give you anything you wish, money, freedoms, a position of power even!" Vector plead.

Tails ripped him out of the ground, his glare alone causing Vector to almost have a heart attack.

"General." Tails said.

Vector gulped in fear.

"You're dismissed." Tails said, pulling back the arm which had Vector, throwing him halfway across the city, causing him to hit the giant digital billboard in the square.

Tails fell to his knees, slowly transforming back, the pain hitting him all at once.

Cream rushed to his side, helping him onto his feet and to stay awake in fear he might have a concussion.

"Come on, let's get you home." Cream said.

As Cream helped him, they realized the full magnitude of what had happened.

It was over, he had won.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Back in Central City, news of the situation was quickly being delivered.

"Sir, one of the threats has been neutralized." One of them informed.

"How?" He asked.

"Were not sure." They said.

"What of the other threat?" He asked.

"He seems to have disappeared, sir." One of them said.

"How, every report was on this scene?!" He ranted.

They could not give him an answer.

"Forget it, we still have the missiles, fire them at once, we're not taking any chances." He ordered.

"Always mad with power, aren't you?" Someone said out of nowhere.

All of them turned to see a lone weasel standing behind them.

They drew their weapons, but in a split second, the weasel had gotten his own, firing at all of them, knocking their weapons out of their hands.

"Yes, and you're always just mad, right Nack?" He asked, rhetorically.

Nack just chuckled a bit at his statement.

"Call off the missiles for now, then leave us." He ordered.

They nodded and left the two of them alone.

"Quite the operation you've built here." Nack said.

"Cut the small talk, last I checked you were pretending to be a reporter, what's this all about?" He asked.

"Just that, that undercover work lead me right to that thing you called a threat, however your actions could have put my plans out of action." Nack told him.

"What plans?" He asked.

Nack just smirked and looked him dead in the eye.

"Let's just say I'm on a little scavenger hunt, and he's the first one on the list."


	15. Epilogue

**Now, the conclusion to Tails' story.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible Hulk or the character, it is property of Marvel Comics._

* * *

To the surprise of everyone, reconstruction of the city had begun immediately, the very next day.

While most were curious as to how they formed this crew so fast, most rejoiced in the fact that their homes would soon be rebuilt.

General Vector was arrested and detained for his crimes, leading to his transport to a maximum security prison, where he would remain for the rest of his life.

This all seemed to be happening in an instant, but no one seemed to notice, no one but Tails that is.

Tails had caught on quick that there were other forces at work, dealing with the effects of the situation he had left behind, quickly and efficiently.

 _"For their sake, I hope they leave me alone." Tails thought._

Tails walked up the stairs to his room, rushing up as soon as he saw the door had been unlocked and opened.

As Tails looked in from the doorway, he was surprised to see who he did.

"Dr. Prower, good to see you again." Nack greeted him.

"Mr. Weasel, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

Nack stood up, giving Tails a stern look.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Nack said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"I know you're the Hulk." Nack said.

Tails rushed forward, attempting to tackle Nack only for Nack to fend him off and knock Tails down to the floor.

"Relax, I'm no threat to you, at least not right now." Nack told him.

"So, what do you want?" Tails asked, annoyed.

Nack pulled out a small digital projector from his jacket pocket, which displayed an identification.

"I'm not really a reporter, I'm the head of an organization, the Guardian Units of Nations." Nack revealed his true identity.

 _"Just when I thought I was out of the woods." Tails thought._

"Our organization is aware of your condition." Nack said, walking around the room a bit.

Tails stood up, still looking a bit angry, preparing to transform at a moments notice.

"But, we're also aware of how you really are and your research." Nack added.

"We see you as a potential threat, but also, a potential asset." Nack told him.

"What do you want from me?" Tails asked.

"We request for you to continue your research on chaos energy." Nack said.

Tails looked at him as if he were crazy.

Nack noticing this, told him their bargain.

"Your research could advance our way of life by centuries, in return, we offer you the facilities and funding to continue your research, as well as our help in finding you a cure." Nack explained.

Tails couldn't believe their offer, but still didn't answer on account of one question.

 _"What's in it for them?" Tails thought._

But, in the end, Tails still did long for his old life, to become normal again.

"Very well then, I accept." Tails said.

Nack nodded.

"On one condition." Tails added.

"What would that be?" Nack asked.

"I take it the fast rebuild is your doing?" Tails asked.

"You're correct." Nack said.

"Some friends of mine lost their home because of General Vector's actions, I promised I would help them any way I could." Tails told him his terms.

Nack just smirked, the task being that simple to him.

"Done." Nack agreed.

Tails looked out the window.

"So, where do I start?" Tails asked.

Tails turned around to see that Nack was gone.

Tails noticed that on the table, was another small digital projector, a program booting up, labeled, beyond Mobian.

Opening each file, Tails began his research.

Sonic and him were not the only ones out there who were the extraordinary.

Soon enough, they would find them all.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Down in the depths of the now destroyed research center, Eggman's lab still lit aflame, something was moving.

While all of his research was destroyed, one project had managed to survive.

"Energy Exposure, 100%." The computer stated.

With those words, chambers had burst open, shattered glass falling all over the floor.

Two figures immediately stepped out of them, struggling to move.

"S-Shadow." One of them called out, straining his voice.

"Mighty, is that you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Mighty asked, his voice still strained.

"We've been freed." Shadow said.

The next second, Shadow heard the sounds of someone struggling.

Shadow looked over to see a bat, crawling around on the floor.

Shadow limped over towards her to help her.

Shadow helped the woman to her feet.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Shadow said.

However, the next moment, another noise had alerted the three of them, this time even louder.

The three of them stepped back in fear as the creature slowly approached them, it's heavy body causing the floor to shake.

The creature stepped into the light, revealing an Echidna, covered from head to toe in orange stones.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, I'd like to thank you all for reading, it's been fun.**

 **Stay tuned for the continuation of the four's story, coming soon.**

 **You all are amazing, thank you and as always, have an awesome day.**


End file.
